


A Dance

by JayceCarter



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Choking, Consent, F/M, Light BDSM, Panic, Sex Gone Wrong, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: When Nora doesn't like something John does during sex, she tries to just accept it to make him happy. Instead, John offers Nora a lesson about sex and consent.





	A Dance

**Author's Note:**

> SO, this was both part of a prompt from a group, and also because of something I read about women laying there like 'dead fish' during sex. Thus, I wrote this, because I feel like as kinky as John might be, he'd also be big on consent. I know I've been dragging on my Fallout work and I'm sorry. I finally got my freewrite back and am trying to get back up to par so I can finish up my WIPs for Fallout. Figured a nice one-shot or two would help me get back in that mindset.
> 
> Thanks for the patience =)

  


John’s ruined lips pressed against Nora’s throat, his hand gripping her thigh as he rolled his hips. He rumbled out praise, those rough words, filthy as they always were, somehow sweet when he said it.

“Your cunt feels so fucking good, sunshine. Warm and wet and tight.”

She lifted her hips to get more of him, her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Her head stayed back to expose her neck.

It was always like that with him, always wild, always passionate. From that first time they’d tumbled into bed, when his breath had tasted of mentats, and his chuckle warmed her when she’d blushed.

He’d made her feel wanted. Not needed, because many people needed her. They needed her to get into the Institute, to fight the Brotherhood, to run their errands.

Everyone needed her.

John didn’t need her, but he damned well wanted her.

He pulled out, kissing her when she went to complain. “Just switching shit up.” His hand grasped her hip and rolled her to her stomach. The ease at which he did that always made her hesitate, made her remember that he had a lot of experience she lacked.

Not that he made her feel bad about it. He never flaunted his past conquests in her face, and even turned down those who tried around her. He’d laugh, that charismatic grin on his face, while he said he had a girl you didn’t go ‘touring around’ on.

Her thoughts were thrown when he slid back into her, the ridges and grooves of his skin stroking against her as he rested his weight against her back.

Not that he weighed all that much.

Nora arched her back so he angled better for her. “I missed you.”

“Not as much as I missed you, sister. Gets lonely when you’re off saving the world without me.” He slid his fingers into her hair, then drew his hand into a tight fist.

Nora released a breathy moan at the sting. She’d never played rough before John, and her late husband, Nate, would have been horrified if she’d ever suggested it. Not much horrified John, though.

It had started with some rough love bites, with her back hitting a wall when he’d lifted her to take her standing, with some light bruises on her hips from his grip.

He’d been careful, slow, always checked in. Still, Nora had loved it all, craved it all.

John yanked her hair and tilted her head so he could nip at her the side of her neck, near her ear. His growl, low and raspy like his voice, drew her nearer to her own end. “Fuck, you sound good. Can’t ever focus when you try to talk to me because I only think about how good you sound when you moan.”

He released her hair, and Nora expected him to grip her hip. Instead, his hand reached around and wrapped around her throat. He didn’t tighten his grip, didn’t obstruct her breathing, didn’t put pressure on her to cloud her head. Instead, the grip reminded her of a turtleneck. Enough to be there but not enough to really bother her.

Only, it did. Her breath sped and not because of lust. The rough edges of his skin pressed like knives into her throat, and she couldn’t draw enough air.

She tried to think through it, to remind herself John would never hurt her. He’d never done anything to put her at risk, to make her think he’d harm her. She forced herself to stay still, to not throw an elbow back at him, to not scream at him to stop.

This was foolish. People did this all the time, right?

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to endure. Any lust in her had dried up, and the drag of his cock inside her had stopped giving her any pleasure. She could feel almost nothing but his hand around her throat.

She coached herself, told herself to breathe slow, to accept it. He’d finish soon, she’d fake it if she could, and they’d both move on.

“Oh hell.” John pulled his hand away and withdrew from her. His voice came from miles away, like he spoke through mud. “Hey, sunshine, breathe slow for me, huh?” He rolled her over until she sat on the bed in front of him. His hands slid over her cheeks and caught tears she hadn’t realize had escaped. “Fuck,” he muttered.

Nora sucked in a deep breath before she broke. “I’m so sorry I screwed it up. It’s fine. Really, it's fine.” The words tumbled from her lips, quick and hollow.

He huffed out a soft sound before he pulled her into a hug, pressing her face against his neck. He smelled like grape mentats, and it grounded her. “Shut up and just relax for a minute. We’ll talk about it when you ain’t pale anymore.”

His hands rubbed over her back until she could breathe again, until the experience shifted and faded and she relaxed against him.

“There we go.” He pulled back enough to look her in the face but kept a hold of her hand. “So, guess that means you ain’t into choking, yeah?”

Nora shook her head, wanting to deny it. If John wanted to do that, she’d find a way to deal with it. “It’s fine.”

“Yeah, we ain’t got the same definition of fine, then, because panic attacks ain’t fine in my book.” He reached up, slowly, before cupping her cheek in his palm. “Come on, talk to me.”

She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. “I didn’t like it.”

“Yeah, got that part. Why didn’t you say shit?” His thumb stroked over her cheek. “Pretty sure I taught you a safe word, sunshine.”

He had, hadn’t he? She hadn’t even thought about it. “You wanted to.” Her shoulders lifted in a half-hearted shrug.

“So? Doesn’t fucking matter what I want to do. If you don’t, we don’t.” A crease showed between the ridges of his eyebrows. “You really don’t get that, do you?”

Nora crossed her arms over chest, the conversation making her too vulnerable already. “What is there to get? I said yes to having sex. I won’t always like everything we do; that’s just part of how it works.”

The corners of his lips tipped down before he pulled his hand back and shook his head. “Fucking hell, you really think that, don’t you? Look, Nora.”

The use of her name had her flinching. He rarely used her name, usually rasped out a sweet nickname she'd come to cherish.

“Sex, it’s a two-way street. It’s a dance. It’s a fucking team sport. This bullshit about grinning and bearing it when you don’t like something, that ain’t the way it’s supposed to work.”

“There are always going to be things someone doesn’t like, but you’ve got to think about your partner. I’m not going to be selfish. You didn’t hurt me so I can learn to deal with it.”

He scrubbed his hands over his face before looking at her again. “Let’s try it like this. Let’s say you enjoyed pegging.” Her confusion must have shown on her face because he laughed softly. “My naive little vaultie. It means you fucking me, basically.”

Like her on top? Then the words sunk in and pictured him bent over something for her and - “Oh,” she stuttered out, warmth on her cheeks at the thought that didn’t bring any lust.

“Yeah, ain’t my thing either. Still, let’s say you liked doing that, but me? I ain’t into it. You think I should just let you fuck my ass because you enjoy it, even though I don't like it?”

The idea of him giving into that, of doing something he found unpleasant or even painful, it had her shaking her head. “Of course not. If you didn’t want to, we wouldn’t ever do it.”

“Exactly! So, why is it different? Why do you think because I happen to have a cock, suddenly what I want is more important than what you want?”

She took her lip between her teeth as she considered it. She tried to come up with some response, to find some explanation that made sense. Why did she feel compelled to just endure things she didn’t care for, but the idea of her male partner doing the same filled her with unease?

He slid his hand into her hair again, the grip gentle and comforting as he pulled her forward until their foreheads touched. “There we go, I see you getting it. Let me be clear. If you don’t like something, I ain’t ever gonna be mad. You don’t want to try? That’s fine. You say yes, then decide, fuck this, you don’t like it? Then we stop. I ain’t never gonna want to do something with you that you don’t like. That’s how it’s supposed to work, sunshine, with us as a team. If we ain’t both having fun, then what’s the point?”

She pulled in a sharp breath as his words eased the worries in her. “You’re not going to get tired of that? It’s not like you don’t have other options than me.”

His laugh warmed her lips. “Today is just your day to say stupid shit, ain’t it? Like you ain’t got a trail of people you could have instead of some junkie ghoul. Nah, I ain’t gonna get tired of it, because you’re more to me than a couple of kinks we may not share.”

She tilted her head enough to brush her lips against his. “Well, if I haven’t ruined the mood, maybe we could try this again?”

He grasped her waist and pulled her forward until she slid into his lap, her thighs spreading around his hips. “Don’t think you could ruin the mood.” His cock, hard and pressing against her, reassured her that she hadn’t ruined everything, that he was telling her the truth, that he wasn’t mad.

Nora rose up on her knees, lined him up, then sunk down onto his cock as he leaned back to let her take the lead. After how shaken she’d been by what had happened, the ability to be above him, to have him let her do as she wanted, it helped. It reminded her why she’d fallen in love with him, why she came back to him no matter how far she went or how long she was gone. Because, at the end of the day, he’d become a safe place for her.

John grinned, the same one that had had her falling for him the first time they met, the one that said he’d amused himself. “Besides, on my list of perversions, and trust me, it ain’t a short list, I’m pretty sure right there at the top, is that I just got a kink for you, sunshine.”

  
  



End file.
